


Never Enough

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Girlfriends - Freeform, Jealousy, Liam - Freeform, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, bottomHarry, harry - Freeform, lirrysmut, louis - Freeform, neverenough, niall - Freeform, possessivekink, topliam, zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lips so good I forget my name."</p><p>In which Liam can't get enough of the curly-haired boy that keeps coming back to him even when he has a girlfriend back home.</p><p>Harry justs wants to feel liberated. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description

"I need to get home, Li."

"Just one more time baby, please. I can make you forget about everything."

"I-I can't."

"Too much is never enough. You'll love it, I promise."

"But..."

"I can rock your world better than she can, Harry. She's not me. She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better."

 


	2. The bossy girlfriend.

"Elisa, I'm not going to tell you to stop yelling in my face anymore. This is your last chance, get out of my face." Harry angrily ordered while his girlfriend of one year continued to shout and argue.

"What the hell are you going to do about it, Harry?! I'm trying to have a conversation with you! You can't just leave and go places without telling me!" Elisa yells, moving her petite body towards Harry's larger one more. She was completely in his face now, Harry shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath so he wouldn't so something irrational.

"First off, get the fuck out of my face, Elisa. And second, you're not my goddamn mother. I'm not your fucking child so therefore I don't need your permission nor do I need to inform of my every move. I'm sick and tired of getting up everyday to argue with you. Clearly, you need to get your priorites together. If you want a child to boss around so fucking badly, the strip club is only a couple of blocks away. Go get knocked up and stay the fuck out of my life." Harry spat in anger, kicking the coffee table in the living room angrily before pushing past Elisa.

Elisa gasps in shock, running after Harry and towards the door so she can block it and keep him from leaving.

"You take that back, Harry! You're not going anywhere until you take that back!" Her voice cracks, a tear making its way down her cheek.

At this point, Harry didn't even care about her tears anymore. They always came out whenever they had a fight and she would mostly be the cause of it. Just like tonight. She started a fight for no goddamn reason.

Harry was starting to believe that his decision to make things work out between them wasn't the smartest after all. It's extremely difficult trying to handle a woman like Elisa, especially now that they live together.

"I'm not taking anything back until you learn how to grow up and know what it takes to actually be in a fucking relationship. In case you didn't get the memo Elisa, this, the thing we have going on over here," Harry pauses to point between the two of them, reaching forward to grab his car keys from the hook. "is a relationship, not a disciplinary school." Harry scoffs, unlocking and pulling the door open.

"Where are you going?! Harry, please! Fine, I'm sorry!" Elisa follows him out of the door. Harry shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair as he refuses to look back at his sobbing girlfriend.

"Don't wait up for me tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Harry simply said before making his way towards his white BMW.

¤

Harry holds his head in his hand while he downs yet another shot. He was on his seventh one, only feeling a little tipsy.

He wasn't trying to get piss drunk but he didn't know where else to go except to a nightclub about three hours away from home.

He was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of having to be judged and tired of having to answer to his fucking girlfriend like a little child. He hasn't had sex in nearly three weeks and it was driving him nuts. Because for the past three weeks, all he and Elisa have been doing is arguing, fighting and sleeping in separate rooms. They were way past the lovey dovey stage and to be honest, Harry was ready to dump her already and move onto the next one.

But he couldn't just throw a whole year away. He actually, genuinely loves Elisa and he didn't get with her just for the hell of it. They really had something special but he's fallen out of love now. He just doesn't know how to tell her. Especially not when she thinks they're going to get married and she's basically planning out their whole lives already.

But sometimes shit just DOESN'T work out.

And she's going to have to understand that eventually. Harry thinks.

By the time another hour came rolling in, Harry was already on his fourth beer and fifth margarita drink of the night.

"I'll have a beer, thanks." Harry hears a deep voice say from beside him. He twirls his finger around the rim of his glass of margarita, blinking at the marble counter.

"You look pretty down, babe. You okay?" The voice speaks once more and Harry feels a finger tap his shoulder.

"Babe? How the hell do you even know if I'm gay or bi? You don't know me. Don't you think it's a little rude to just come up to another guy and call them babe? Manners." Harry defends drowsily, scoffing and waving his hand around.

"Well, for one you're at a gay club? Gay club for men...unless someone just dropped you in here and you didn't know?" The voice sounded a bit unsure yet it still held a teasing tone to it.

Harry turns around to face the person with the mysterious voice and he gulps when he sees the person. For one, it was definitely a male and two, that male was definitely fucking hot, sexy even.

"I knew that." Harry rolls his eyes, trying not to show that the man's looks were making him feel a bit intimidated. Harry turns back around and sips his drink quickly, cursing internally.

"Sure you did. Anyways, you caught my eye so I figured, why not come over and find out what a hot ass guy like yourself is doing sitting here all alone." The man walks over to sit beside Harry on another stool, watching Harry intently.

Harry raises a brow, licking his lips as he eyes the bloke up and down.

"You're kind of bold coming over here then. What's your name, hottie?" Harry asks incoherently.

"Liam. What's your name gorgeous?" Liam smirks slightly, watching the way Harry's lips would wrap around the straw to sip his drink and then pull away to be licked by his tongue.

"Harry. And no that's not short for Harold." Harry quickly adds, giggling.

Liam raises a curious brow, smiling in amusement as he gives Harry the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"What?! I swear it isn't!" Harry shouts, leaning forward to whisper into Liam's face.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone." Harry burps slightly then giggles again. Okay, maybe he isn't just tipsy. The twenty three year old was feeling drunk and he wasn't a heavyweight at all. If anything, he couldn't hold his liquor to save his life.

"You're a cute one." Liam gulps down some of his beer, reaching his hand out to grab onto Harry's.

"Let's go dance, Mr. my name isn't Harold." Liam laughs, watching as Harry practically jumps out of his seat in excitement.

"Yeahhhh. Let's go dance Mr. Hot Pants!" Harry slurs, hooking his finger through Liam's belt loop and tugging him closer.

Harry leads them to the dancefloor where music is thumping loudly. They're in the middle of hot, sweaty bodies and a whole bunch of people dancing and grinding.

Harry screams excitedly, pulling Liam closer before moving his body with his.

"C'mon Mr. Hot Pants, dance. Oh my gosh, this song is perfect!" Harry gasps, turning around so his ass is pressed to Liam's crotch and Liam's hands are on his hips.

"Well hello." Liam smirks, letting Harry wrap his arm around his neck and grind slowly into him. Harry sings along to the song, his long hair flowing as he moves and turns his head.

Even though he was dancing intimately with a complete stranger, drunk Harry couldn't even process most of what was going on. He just wanted to dance and have a good night.

And no, he definitely didn't mind when Mr. Hot Pants started to suck and kiss his neck while he ground and whined his ass into his crotch.

"Fuck, who taught you to dance like this?" Liam whispers in Harry's ear, moving his hips in sync with Harry's. His arm was now wrapped around Harry's middle while Harry basically got them both in the mood.

"I taught myself." Harry pants, turning around in Liam's arms to crash their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

"Shit." Liam mumbles, cupping Harry's ass cheeks firmly, squeezing them in his hands while he sucks Harry's bottom lip into his mouth.

Liam hums in approval, sucking Harry's lip harder because he literally fell in love with the taste of them.

"Your lips are so good, gorgeous."

"I know." Harry giggles, licking into Liam's mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lirry turns me on.
> 
> Harry is hot and Liam is daddy af. Who's ready for this?
> 
> Comments? Those would be nice, yeah.
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	3. Make you feel it in your gut.

Liam shoved Harry against the wall in the bathroom before pinning the curly-haired lad's wrists above his head.

"Ooo you're the rough kind. Harry like." Harry slurs drunkenly, grinding his hips down on Liam's while he locks his ankles behind his back.

Liam sucks at every part of Harry's neck, grinding his cock into Harry's ass. "I'm going to have you begging for me. Just when I thought my night couldn't get any better, I saw you." Liam roughly kisses up Harry's jaw, unbuttoning his jeans after letting Harry's wrists go.

Harry giggles, pushing his fingers up Liam's toned torso so he can pull his shirt off. He throws it on the floor, crashing his and Liam's lips together.

"You're so hot. All built up and buff." Harry runs his hands along Liam's muscular back and chest, moaning dirtily in Liam's ear. When Liam shoves his jeans down to his ankles, he whips his dick out and starts pumping it.

"And you have a big cock. Fuck yes." Harry unbuttons his own jeans quickly, pulling Liam closer so he can shove his tongue down his throat.

"Hold my shoulders." Liam orders, breathing ragged as he practically tears Harry's jeans off, holding the boy's legs with his arms. Harry lets out a slutty moan when Liam wastes no time in shoving his penis inside of him.

It's a good thing the Cheshire lad always fucks himself open with dildos and vibrators huh? Because Liam's cock was one massive monster.

"Shit, I knew you'd be tight. Even tighter than I imagined. So pretty and perfect, aren't you?" Liam continues to hold Harry's legs up while he fucks him into wall. Harry squeals, laughing and holding onto Liam's neck. His hair bounces everywhere in his face but he finds Liam's lips again and starts sucking on them.

"Harder. Fuck me harder, big guy. I want you to ruin me, break me in half." Harry practically screams, body jumping up and down with Liam's rough thrusts.

"You feel so good around my cock baby. So warm. Gonna make you feel it in your gut. You want that? You want me to give it to you just like that?" Liam grunts, jamming into Harry's prostate over and over and over again.

"Yes! I want to feel it in my gut, Liam! Give it to me! Harder!" Harry screams, scratching down Liam's back and biting his shoulder. "Yes. Just. Like. That." Harry says with each jump his body makes.

They didn't care if there was a long line of drunk men waiting to use the bathroom and they definitely didn't care that they were fucking like rabbits in a nightclub.

Harry loved it, getting man handled and fucked until he forgot where he was and why he was there. And Liam loved that Harry was the tightest person he's ever been in. He just wants to ruin the poor boy until he's in a wheelchair.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck I'm gonna cum, Liam!" Harry gasps against Liam's skin, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck to hold on tightly.

"Me too, baby! Ugh, fuck yeah. You. Feel. So. Good." Liam grunts, giving Harry long, deep and hard thrusts. Liam pulled out and pumped his cum out of him, shooting his load on Harry's ass and the wall. Harry had already released between them during the last few deep strokes Liam gave.

"I needed that so bad." Harry slurs in Liam's neck. Liam pants heavily in Harry's shoulder, his hands flat against the wall while Harry locks his legs behind Liam's back to hold himself up.

"I don't think that was enough. I still want you." Liam starts to suck a hickey into the side of Harry's neck, not caring that the boy's skin tasted like sweat and cologne.

"Let's go back to your place. You can fuck me all night long without stopping. I'll be a good boy, I promise." Harry whispers seductively in Liam's ear, sucking the man's earlobe into his mouth.

And indeed they did. They had stumbled out of the club, well Harry stumbled until Liam had to carry him. The whole time they were in the backseat of the taxi, Harry was practically riding Liam. They made out and dry humped each other the whole ride back to Liam's place.

When they finally arrived to the bigger man's house, they stumbled inside while kissing and ripping each other's clothes off. Liam carried Harry to his bedroom, throwing the drunk boy on his bed before taking off his pants.

Liam's headboard was sure to break by the end of the night. Especially with the way it banged harshly against the wall while Liam fucked Harry from the back. There was already a small dent in the wall but Liam didn't care, he was too tipsy to notice and buried too deep inside of Harry to focus.

"Right there. Right there, shit." Harry gasps loudly, gripping onto the sheets and dropping his body on the bed because he couldn't take it anymore. His knees felt like they were going to break and his arms completely gave out on him.

But Liam still fucked Harry into his mattress until Harry was crying, crying and screaming through the most mind blowing orgasm he has _ever_ experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horny now.
> 
> Fml.
> 
> Slutty Harry and dominant Liam is what I live for.
> 
> Did you guys like the chapter?
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	4. Big guy and the cheater.

"Yeah, yeah I'll call you later then." Harry could faintly hear a deep, groggy voice speak. He grabbed the nearest pillow he could find so he can cover his head and ears. He could feel a warm body next to his and when he moved his leg, it was met with a much more hairy one.

Now, Harry may have been drunk off his ass last night but he doesn't think he will ever be able to forget the unforgettable sex he had. I mean, man, what the hell was he thinking trying to stay committed to a girl who doesn't even know how to ride properly?

"You're not going to throw me out, are you?" Harry uncovers his head so he can turn and face Liam.

"No, do you want me to?" Liam lets out a throaty chuckle, hands behind his head as he looks down at Harry.

Harry shakes his head, rubbing his face before trying to sit up. The pounding in his head increased and he felt like his eyes were going to fall out of his head due to how heavy they felt.

"I don't think I remember your name." Harry groans, keeping the duvet over his naked body.

He felt like giving Liam a trophy for not opening any blinds or windows.

"Well you kept calling me big guy. I don't think you cared to learn my name." Liam laughs, licking his lips as he sees the marks he left on Harry's hips due to the way he gripped them so roughly last night as he pounded the curly-haired bloke from the back.

"It's Liam." He adds, watching Harry intently. "And you're Mr. my name's not Harold."

"Oh gosh." Harry flushes red, covering his face with his hands. "Well thank you for the great sex, Liam." Harry leans on one elbow so he can pat Liam's chest.

"It was my pleasure, curly. Do you need me to drive you home?"

"No, just drive me back to the club so I can get my car." Harry whispers, unable to take his hand away from Liam's broad chest. He eyes Liam's toned eight pack and his tan chest, rubbing his hand down the latter's torso. When his hand reaches Liam's pelvic area, Liam grabs hold of Harry's wrist, looking him in the eye.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Liam warns, Harry scoffing in response.

"Who says I can't finish it? I finished it last night."

"Barely. You passed out after the third round." Liam smirks, as if three rounds of hardcore, rough and nasty sex wasn't enough for one person to handle.

"Well what did you expect? I'm not a fucking horse, plus I was drunk." Harry defends, slowly laying back down.

"Sure babe. Look, I have to get to work soon, make yourself comfortable if you want. There's some pain killers in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom." Liam gets out of the bed so he can slip his boxers on.

"I can't stay. She'll flip if I don't get back home today." Harry sighs, staring at the ceiling.

"Ahh so you have a girlfriend." Liam smirks, leaning over Harry's body as he supports himself on his fists.

"I'm not sure she's going to be happy about all these marks on your body, hmm?" Liam motions his head to Harry's neck where many lovebites and hickeys were scattered.

"Oh fuck! Why did you do that?! Now she's going to think I cheated!" Harry shoots up, moaning in pain as his hand flies up to hold his head.

"You did cheat. And I have absolutely no regrets of what happened last night. You needed a breather, didn't you? That's why you were so sad at the bar." Liam snapped his fingers as if a light bulb went off in his head. He was putting two and two together and he didn't even care that Harry used him for sex because that ass was the best he's ever gotten.

"Good luck trying to find an excuse curly. If you need me, you know where to find me." Liam handed Harry a piece of paper with his number on it before he heads into his ensuite bathroom.

Harry looks dumbfounded, looking down at the piece of paper that read, Big Guy with the telephone number under it.

Harry rips the duvet off his body and starts looking for his clothes. Guess he'll have to find his own way back to the club to get his car.

Now there were only two things on his mind, how the hell was he going to tell Elisa he cheated on her with a dude and when can he see big guy again?

 


End file.
